


Not Dark Yet

by AloneShadow



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Author is still dealing with MrX's stomping ptsd, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Late RE2 Remake celebration, Leon Feels, M/M, Post-Resident Evil: Vendetta, Protective Chris, Raccoon City ain't that good, Resident Evil 6 Spoilers, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, dealing with the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: Chris handed him a folder with the nameLeon S. Kennedyand an ID number printed on the cover.Leon blinked in surprised, feeling weird just keeping it into his hands: that was his old ID- as a police officer. “Where did they get this?”





	Not Dark Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Little RE fic just to thank Capcom for the remake and the chance to see baby Leon in HD.

It was raining when Leon finally arrived at the hotel. Dropping out the taxi, he grabbed his bag and quickly ran to the entrance, but it was pouring down so heavily, he got there half-soaked. 

Shaking the water from his hair, he then passed a hand over his face watching the storm hitting the city without mercy. With a sigh, he patted a hand on the jacket and moved inside the building: the warm air made him feel a bit better, but it was the smell of food that really caught his attention, making him turn to the restaurant on the left. _We should go eat something later… Even better: room service._ He smiled at the idea while checking himself in at the lobby. 

“Leon Kennedy... Yes, 5th floor, room 246.” The lovely lady said with a smile, handing him the key. 

“Thank you. Can I ask you a favor? If a man comes asking for me, send him up. He looks like an angry teddy bear- probably in a military suit. I’m sure you’ll recognize him.” 

“Oh… Of course, sir.” 

Leon nodded with a grin, enjoying the way she, very professionally, tried to hide her confusion, before heading to the elevator. Once inside the cabin and pushed the button, he leaned his back against the cold wall and took a deep breath. He and Chris haven’t seen each other for weeks, and it has been a hard time for both of them.  
After what happened three months before, saving the world from Arias and his plans of revenge, they wanted to take a break but, of course, that never worked out well for them. In both, the job and in their private life. 

Once inside the room, Leon briefly scanned the area before throwing the bag on the couch and crash on the bed. He was so damn tired- but still hungry. Checking his phone, he found no calls, nor messages, so he scrolled to the last one Chris has sent him that morning: _“Not gonna make it to the airport. See you at the hotel.”_

Leon stared at it for a while: Chris was usually happier than that having the chance to spend some time together, especially in a fancy, conformable, five-stars hotel paid by the Government, but this time it wasn't the case- or maybe he was too busy, or too tired, to write something else. 

_“Hope everything’s ok,”_ Leon thought leaving the phone on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Shivering, he realized he was still wearing the wet jacket, so he stood and took it off, leaving it on a chair. His shirt was dry, but he didn’t had the chance to change for two days. He was going to, but then stopped, smiling: Chris was probably already on his way to the hotel, after a flight of five hours, and he would have had to take a shower too, so why not wait a bit longer and take it together? 

Looking back at the phone, he sighed, the smile fading from his face. He knew things got harder for Chris in the past years, especially after losing Piers, and what happened because of Arias didn’t help him get over his sense of guilt for being the lone survivor once again. 

Leon wasn’t used working with a team, and when he did, it didn’t end well for them either… He had been on the right way to lose himself because of that same feeling of guilt, and couldn’t stop wondering how Chris managed to deal with it for so long, keep doing his job despite everything. _“He always care so much about everyone but himself…”_ Leon thought turning to look out the window, _“I’ll never understand how he can make up a family from a group of stranger so easily…”_

A knocking on the door make him turn around. “You took your time…” He said opening, and his smile lessened at the view of his boyfriend completely soaked and with a serious expression on his face. 

“I wasn’t expecting having to take three flights to get here, either.” Chris nodded stepping inside. 

“I thought you got a direct one,” Leon said closing the door and moving into the bathroom to get a towel that he then handed to him. 

“It got delayed.” 

“Typical…” He sighed watching him keeping the towel on his head while removing his B.S.A.A. jacket, soaked as much as the tight black shirt beneath it. “You should change,” Leon continued rubbing a hand on his arm, “And take a good, hot shower before turning into an ice cube.” 

“Yeah...” Chris murmured letting him dry his hair for a moment before looking up. 

Leon noticed it and smirked. “Hi, by the way.” He said and pulled the towel down to drag him closer for a kiss- but, strangely enough, the gesture wasn’t returned. “What?” he asked, puzzled.

Chris breathed out. “I lost the direct flight because the Government called me. I had to go somewhere else before coming here.” 

“Another mission?” 

“Not really. They wanted me to visit a new complex. The one close to the Arkley's mountains.” 

Leon slowly let the towel go. “I heard about it… So they actually build it?” he asked, and the other nodded. “Why they wanted you there?” 

“Because it might become a B.S.A.A. base soon, and they wanted my opinion about few things... And also because apparently some of my reports weren’t accurate enough.” 

“That’s bullshit…” Leon commented. 

“Not for them,” Chris said letting the towel fall on his shoulders. “They have collected lots of data in their archive, about Umbrella, Tricell- all the info they got about the experiments and bioweapons… It’s everything in there.”

“Aren’t those info already scattered all over the other bases, thanks to the Government?” 

“Probably… Including a few records I wasn’t really expecting to find.” 

Leon frowned. “What you mean?” 

Chris looked down before turning to open one of his two bags. Then, he handed him a folder with the name _Leon S. Kennedy_ and an ID number printed on the cover. 

Leon blinked in surprised, feeling weird just keeping it into his hands: that was his old ID- as a police officer. “Where did they get this?” 

“Cleaning up the Government’s basement, I guess.” 

Leon didn’t appreciate the sarcastic tone. Not during this kind of discussion. “And you were so surprised about these? I’m sure they have copies of all my documents since I joined the program…” 

“There’s also a transcription of the interrogations you took part in, answering their questions about what happened in Raccoon.” 

Leon was taken aback for a second- just for a second. “That’s the protocol. You know Claire got the same treatment.” 

“But she hasn’t been blackmailed by the Government.” 

Leon frowned even more, then looked down at the dossier and the memories started to come back. He sighed, “Chris…” 

“After all this time, you never thought about telling me about it?” 

“It wasn’t blackmail…” 

“You sure? Because from those files it looks a lot like it was.”

“Of course you had to read it, don’t you?” he snorted throwing the folder on the bed behind him.

“Well, sorry if I didn’t call and ask for your permission.” 

“That’s not what I mean,” Leon said, knowing too well that Chris’ coldness was just a way to hide how hurt he was. “I’m just saying that what’s in that files doesn’t matter anymore.”

Chris blinked, surprised. “Are you serious?” 

“It was years ago... You know better than me how the Government works.” 

“That’s exactly why I’m angry!” Chris shot back. “I did everything I could to keep them out of Claire’s life until _she_ decided to get involved. I thought I did my part, and now it turns out that they give up on her because they got you instead!” 

“They would have got her too if it wasn’t for you, and you know that,” Leon said, as serious as he could. “And they didn’t force me to join, if that’s what you think. They make me an offer. It was for the best for a lot of people, so I accepted it.” 

“For a lot of people except you.” 

Leon really didn’t wanted to go deeper in that conversation, nor into those memories of his own past. “It was the best decision for me as well. I told them everything I knew and that Sherry wasn’t a threat, but they needed more than just my word, considering what her family was responsible for…” 

“So what, you accepted the job just to keep an eye on her?” 

Leon shrugged tiredly. “Her life would have turned into hell without some help. She was just a little girl.” 

“And you’re still saying that it wasn't blackmail?” 

“It wasn't- look, Claire and I already knew we wouldn’t have been able to do anything to help her from the outside. We both were ready to stay for her.” 

“She wasn't.” 

“She was.” Leon patiently said, “Come on. You know Claire better than me.” 

Chris wanted to insist, but, yeah, he knew her sister too well to doubt she wouldn’t have thrown herself in a fight for that little girl. “ _Goddamit_...” He growled turning around, hands grasping the top of the couch. 

“Chris, listen-“ 

“And you both keep it secret for all this time.”

“There was nothing to hide. I knew you were going to protect Claire, so I decided to protect Sherry- at least until she would be ok on her own.” He said, but the other just shook his head, moving to the window. “You would have done the same thing if you were in my place.” 

“I was already part of the program. And after what happened at the mansion, I knew that that was my future, but for you was different. I know that after Raccoon you wanted to quit.” He shot back staring at him with angry, cold eyes.

That hurt Leon more than he thought it would be possible. Even worse, he felt _ashamed_ like never before. All he managed to do was look away, wondering why the hell they let Chris read those files.

“ _“I don’t want to see anything like that ever again. I just want to leave this place and never come back.”_ Those were your exact words.” The other stated.

“Chris…” 

“They even reported you almost had a panic attack just watching pictures of the police station-“ 

“ _Enough,_ ” Leon cut him off, his voice suddenly higher, echoing in the room as a thunder. “Enough of that…” he repeated, now as a whisper, sitting on the bed, dropping his face into his hands. The memory of those days was still able to make him feel sick. In a moment, his new life as a police officer ended in the worst way possible before even begin, forcing him to fight for his life through that hell that was Raccoon City. Then, after the explosion, he found himself into a cell with people asking him to tell them every single detail about it. Questions after questions, for days… 

He opened his eyes only when he felt a hand gently placing on his leg and, looking up, he found Chris down on his knee, staring up at him with his typical _I’m too stubborn to show how much worried I actually am_ expression. “You’re right. I’m not particularly proud of those days... They keep interrogating me right after Raccoon, and I was still on the edge…” 

“You don’t have to explain yourself.” 

“I do, or you’re not going to drop this.” 

“I’m not angry at you being scared about what happened in Raccoon- I mean it,” Chris stopped him when Leon tried to stand, clearly uncomfortable, “I would be more worried if you weren’t. I’m angry because you always keep telling me how we decided for this to be our life, and now I know you never really wanted it.” 

“Then tell me that you never thought the same thing,” he shot back. “Look me in the eyes and tell me you never thought about quitting.” 

Chris took a deep breath and nodded. “I have. Only once. And I lost Piers because of it.” 

“You know that wasn’t your fault.” 

“Maybe, but I still wonder what it could have happened if I didn’t let my anger took control over me at the worst time. Thinking about you going through the same thing all by yourself is…” He looked down, grabbing his hand. “It would have been better know about this from you, rather than reading it in those files.” 

Leon sighed. “It was clear that accepting to work for them would have make things easier for both, me and Claire, but staying for Sherry- staying _with_ Sherry… I wasn’t angry about it. I really thought it was the right thing to do. I still do.” 

“If I'd knew, I could have tried to help you too...“ 

“I wasn’t looking for anyone’s help at the time.” He interrupted him with a gentle smile. “When things started to settle down, all I wanted was to get stronger- for my sake, but also to keep helping people, just like I wanted to do when I joined the police. What happened in Raccoon still hunts me, yes, but it helps me survive all the shit we get through now.” 

“If this isn’t what you want-“ 

“Who would want this?” he giggled. “Bioweapons, monsters, _zombies_ … No one would ever want that stuff in their lives, but we found ourselves having to deal with it, and I’m ok to keep doing it if that means to keep people like Sherry safe from it.” 

“Because is the right thing to do, or because you want to?” 

Leon smirked at him. “A bit of both.” 

Chris kept staring for a moment, and then just sighed. “You know Sherry’s working for the Government too, now.” 

“Yeah, and she might become my boss even before I retire.” He nodded. Watching the other still lost in his own thoughts, Leon leaned forward, placing both hands on his shoulders, getting his attention. “Those files are the past, ok? I’m happy about how things turned out. I wouldn’t have had the chance to know you otherwise.” 

“But you would have had a safer life-“ Chris almost lost his balance when the blonde moved closer and kissed him. 

“I feel safe. Especially now.” Leon murmured against his lips, passing both hands through his short, dark hair, and then grinned again, “You’re just angry that you lost the chance to become a hero and come to save me.” 

“If there’s one thing I know for sure, is that you need no hero to come to save you,” Chris commented, slowly moving his hands to grab his hips. “But if you do, I want to be the one you call for help.” 

Leon smiled lovingly, sliding down the bed to kneel with him on the floor. “Deal.” He said, before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I can imagine Claire receiving a very _interesting_ call from his brother after discovering all that lol 
> 
> *This little plot arrived while I was wondering in what terrible nightmare I could throw these two men in the name of a new fic, and then saw a post online showing a picture of young-Leon and a Government's agent talking in a room, with a little paragraph where basically Leon was saying how Sherry wasn't involved in the Raccoon City incident, and the agent going all "We can't trust you, but we might change our mind if you accept to work for us".  
> Now, I don't know where that pic comes from, or if any of that is canon (it kind of looked like taken from a book...?), but it really caught my attention, so here we are. *


End file.
